


[Podfic] please don't say you love me

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB TAZ Podfics [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, dealing w abuse survivor things, so much emotional baggage, this has a happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: (my chest feels like it's going to explode)Kravitz opens up. Taako breaks down.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: GoLB TAZ Podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] please don't say you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [please don't say you love me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490136) by [somnolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolence/pseuds/somnolence). 



## MP3 & M4B

 **Music:**["first love/late spring"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovFVapCtMHo) by Mitski.

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/pleasedontsayyouloveme_201911/please%20don%27t%20say%20you%20love%20me.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/pleasedontsayyouloveme_201911/please%20don%27t%20say%20you%20love%20me.mp3) | 18 MB | 0:25:49  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/pleasedontsayyouloveme_201911/please%20don%27t%20say%20you%20love%20me.m4b)  
  
| 36 MB | 0:25:49


End file.
